The Baby Sister
Milly and GJ knew something was up when their parents had been discussing things between themselves for the past few weeks. They noticed Molly's belly getting rounder, and they were eagerly waiting for their parents to fully fess up to the news- but they knew today would be the day. "Kids...?" Gil murmured, motioning for them to come over. Gil watched as his kids swam closer. They had grown so fast, the small guppies that used to be the size of his fin.... Now GJ was almost as tall as he was! Milly was growing quickly as well, but still 2 inches shorter than her brother. He couldn't believe how quickly they were growing up. "Yes dad?" They grinned, feeling their fins tingling with excitement. "Your mother and I have some news for you..." Molly smiled, shaking their head. "I told you, Gilly, they already know, but...." Molly chuckled softly, placing a hand on her belly. "You're having a little sister. We got confirmation this morning." The teens bounced around in joy, laughing and carefully hugging their parents. "Wahoo! We're gonna be older siblings!" Their friends looked over at them from where they were in the television room, laughing a bit as they saw them jumping for joy. Milly snickered, her eyes lighting up. "I get to be an older sister!" She grinned and laughed happily, kissing Molly's tummy. "And I'm gonna teach her everything!" A few months later passed by in a flash, Molly's due date arriving at any moment. Some of the guppies were outside in the sun enjoying the day. Gil and Molly were inside in the bedroom as Molly leaned up against Gil comfortably her eyes closed as she was about to fall asleep. Her eyes suddenly opened as a small cringe of pain had awoken her. Molly looked to Gil before she shook him to wake him of his sleep. "G-Gil wake up I-I think it's time!" She said pretty loudly as he shook his head and raised it, looking down at his wife. He stared at her sleepily for a moment before her words registered in his mind, and he was soon to his feet, wide awake. "I-I'll handle this!! Don't worry!" He said before quickly going and running around in panic. As soon as he held her hand for a bit, Milly was taken to the delivery room and Gil hurried outside to find GJ and Milly. "Junior! Milly! Quick it's time!" He had shouted over towards his kids. GJ and Milly exchanged an excited glance, racing away from their game. “Where are you going?!” Mia shouted as the football whizzed past the spot where GJ was just standing. “Sorry guys! Our little sister is on the way! There’s no way we’re missing that!” Milly called over her shoulder, giving them a little wave. “We’ll play later!” The teens followed their dad up the elevator, both jumping and jittery as their bodies were overcome with excitement. “I wonder if Dad would let me help…” GJ murmured, “I might need to know how to deliver someday…” “Yeah- Especially if you and Mia have kids!” Milly teased, watching GJ’s face go dark crimson red. “M-Milly! Hush!” He blushed hard, voice starting to shake anxiously, yet excitedly, at the thought of having a family with his true love. Gil chuckled a bit, hugging the kids close. “Settle down you two….You don’t wanna be too loud, your mom is in a bit of a stressful place right now…. Trust me, you don’t want to make her angry…” He walked back out to help Molly deliver. “Yes dad.” The kids grinned, settling down, but still twitched a bit in their hands and fin. What felt like an eternity was soon over when Gil had stepped out of the room. “You kids can come in now,” He said motioning towards the doors before the duo stepped in. Inside Molly was being comforted by Deema and Oona as Deema cracked a grin, "It's Ovr sweetie." Molly picked her head up looking towards her family a small, tired smile plastered against her face. She looked exhausted, but happy as she softly ushered them over. Gil walked back over and kissed her, then let the kids kiss on her as well. “She’s so tiny.” Milly cooed softly, kissing the tiny bundle very gently, her tiny squeaks soothing to Milly’s ears. “What’s her name gonna be..?” GJ grinned with joy, examining his little sister carefully. Molly and Gil looked at each other, then at their son, shrugging their shoulders. Gil chuckled nervously. “To be honest, we’re not quite sure….We talked about them but never really settled on one.” “What about Celeste…?” Milly murmured softly, giggling a tiny bit as Celeste turned and squirmed so that her nose was pressed against Milly's. It was like a tiny button. “It seems like she likes it,” Milly said letting out a little chuckle before resting her head back down. Her eyes slightly shuttered shut. Gil smiled kindly before lightly kissing her head. “Come on kids we should let your mom get some sleep,” He said quietly motioning back out towards the door. “You both can tell everyone about Celeste.” GJ and Milly grinned and nodded, quietly tip-toeing out of the room and back outside towards all their friends. “Guys! Guys!” They cheered, racing over towards the group of pups that were resting in the sunlight. Mia giggled as GJ raced up and hugged her excitedly. “Hehe! I’m guessing everything went well?” She squeaked in delight, hugging him happily. “Yeah! She’s so cute! We’re letting mom rest, but we’ll let you see her soon.” GJ smiled, then elbowed Milly. “Milly chose out her name~ Celeste.” Milly blushed, laughing happily. “Yeah~ She seemed to like it!” London smiled, hugging Milly as she kissed him, she was absolutely bursting with happiness. “That’s wonderful! I can’t wait to see her.” The kids continued their chat about the new addition to the Bubble Guppies family as the day continued on as they continued their game from earlier too. Everyone was really enthusiastic about little Celeste joining. As the days continued on she started crawling about always using her senses to find her way back to her mother, but she continued to be the little adventurer. Milly was always by Celeste’s side as much as she could, and she noticed that once Celeste started to walk, she would be following Milly around the Lookout. She couldn’t be happier seeing that little bundle on her tail. She was growing quickly, and soon it wasn’t long before Celeste was a bouncing, energetic, talkative guppy; always telling her siblings and their friends about what she did and what she saw. Celeste was very playful and always enjoying a good game of ball with her friends and siblings. One of her favorite activities though was spending time with her older sister and she always tried to do what her sister did no matter what the cost. On one sunny afternoons Gil, Molly, Deema, and Goby had gathered up their children for some news. Gil stood up and smiled lightly as Celeste sat next to her sister snuggling up against her as she listened to her father. “Okay kids we have been talking and we have decided we should all go on a camping trip since this weekend is going to be clear and a beautiful time for some stargazing and some family time together!” Gil said smiling at all of them. Milly and GJ cheered happily. Milly twirled around in a circle. “Yeah!! This is going to be so much fun!” She said in delight, looking at her brother and sister. “We can go hiking, Celeste, you can see all the rocks and hiding places!” Celeste looked up at her sister. “I can’t wait to go!” Goby chuckled and smiled. “Come on kids, let’s get the tents and sleeping bags for the trip,” he said getting up and leading them towards the closet that held said items. Mia grinned and looked at her brother. “Don’t get stuck in the sleeping bag!” London stuck his tongue out playfully, snorting at her. “That was one time, Mia!” Celeste giggled as she looked at the two siblings before sticking with her sister and following everyone into the closet as Goby started handing out some tents and the sleeping bags. She walked up to him grinning. “Can I help?” She asked. Goby looked down at the girl and smiled. “Think you can handle it?” She nodded and he handed the sleeping bag to her. Celeste rolled the sleeping bag out of the closet the best she could, catching up with the much older kids. Milly chuckled as she started rolling up her bag, GJ struggling to keep his down. “Having trouble?” GJ grunted, stretching out along the material. “I….Got it…!” He yelled back, trying to get a good roll on the sleeping bag. One end flew from under him, causing him to spring back. “Gah!” “Are you okay, GJ?” Mia mused, rushing over to help him as she sat on the other end of the bag. GJ blushed in embarrassment, smiling nervously at her. “Y..Yeah i’m fine...Thanks.” Celeste giggled a little as she helped with the sleeping bags. “So we actually get to sleep outside in these?” She asked tilting her head giving a cute look. “Where exactly are we going?” Molly smiled and hugged against her youngest child. “We’re heading up to a camping spot in the forest as soon as everything is ready. Its really pretty up there and I’m sure you’ll have a great time for your first camp out sweetie.”